The Best of Everything
by Vanilla Bean CEO
Summary: Denethor required the best, the absolute best of every aspect in his life. And Lilla was the best, she was made for him.


**The Best of Everything**

**Summary: **Denethor required the best, the absolute best of every aspect in his life. And Lilla was the best, she was made for him.

**Pairings: **Denethor/OC

**Disclaimer: **This fan-fiction represents the official views of the voices in my head.

**Warnings: **None.

_TBWKUA and I have issues with the way Denethor treats his sons, specifically how he treats Faramir. So I decided to give him someone who can at least temper his meanness. Enjoy._

The first time he saw her, she had been running with reckless abandon down the halls of the citadel pursuing, and being pursued by, a group of children, most of who were half her age.

The halls had filled with shrieks of laughter as, one by one, she caught her prey and mercilessly tickled them before continuing after the others until she was the only one left, being chased by her young playmates.

"Lilla! Lilla! We're going to catch you!" Her younger brother called as she ran, barely ahead of them. Lilla was a good deal older than her younger siblings but her brother was nearly as tall as she was, and he wasn't hampered by heavy skirts.

She rounded a corner and nearly collided with the Steward. She gave a small shriek of surprise before apologising and ducking around him, using him as a human shield against her hunters. She laughed and apologised once more, running down the hall as the children rushed around him.

He reached out and grabbed one of the children by the collar, "Boromir! What is the meaning of this foolishness?"

"Father!" The boy said excitedly, "We're trying to catch her and she's getting away, you must let me go!"

"Who is she?"

"Lilla of Pelargir, her family have come to stay in the city for the summer! Please, Father, let me go! I have to catch her."

He released his grip on his son's shirt and watched as the chase came to an end in the court of the fountain, Lilla being tackled to the ground and tickled by her captors, her laughter echoing across the yard until an older woman came out and began viciously scolding her and the group of children.

From that day forward he'd been obsessed.

Denethor mused on this as, several months later, he watched Lilla play with his sons. She was seated on a marble bench, playing an elaborate little game with six year old Faramir, which seemed to to involve a lot of giggling while Boromir kicked a ball around, though he was occasionally drawn into Lilla and Faramir's game.

He thought back to how he had continued to watch the girl and her devout following of children, how she had not seen fit to behave as fitted a daughter of an influential lord. How he watched her river of amber coloured hair fly out behind her as she twirled around in circles with her brothers and sisters, her liquid brown eyes twinkle with mischief when she had been caught sneaking into the main city and the constant musical laughter.

His obsession had grown until he wanted to have her as his own, make sure that only he could touch that hair, that her eyes would turn only to him and that her laughter would be all his.

It hadn't been long until the obsession grew unbearable and he had petitioned to her father so that he might court her. The courtship had been a short one, after all the Steward of Gondor gets what he wants. Lilla's mother had only been too happy to announce her daughters engagement to the most powerful man in Gondor.

To his surprise Lilla hadn't seemed to mind that she had been all but commanded to marry a man three times her age, though he had noticed the absence of youthful joy in her eyes.

However, he did know that she had been upset by his command that her siblings be sent home, Denethor had wanted her all to himself. Lilla had sulked for days until she had sort out the company of Faramir and Boromir, building up a friendship with her future sons and Denethor had grudgingly allowed her to continue seeing them.

So now here they were, a few days from the wedding. Lilla and the boys were enjoying the sunny afternoon but Denethor could not let his mind relax and instead turned a pensive gaze to the east, looking at the dark clouds ever encroaching upon the sunlit fields of Pelennor.

He knew that the forces of the Dark Lord were gathering at that sooner or later they would march on Gondor and the doom awaiting them all seemed particularly pointed against the brilliant serenity of the afternoon and Denethor found himself wondering how long his sons and wife-to-be would have to enjoy such peaceful times.

He came to stand behind Lilla and found himself reaching out to touch her hair. She tipped her head back, smiling up at him.

"My Lord...good afternoon." She said, tickling Faramir with a blade of grass.

He glanced back at the line of mountains that marked the border of Mordor, "What is so good that you are always smiling?" he asked "I do not see anything worth smiling at."

"Of course there is!" Lilla released Faramir and turned around, remaining seated, "The sun is shining, the children are laughing, a wedding is to be had..."

"This will not last." He sneered, "You are foolish to think so."

"Probably." She agreed, "But we must enjoy these blessed days while they last and why shouldn't we? We are to be married, you ought to be happy about that."

"Are you _not_?"

"It is not my place to be _un_happy, there are worse men than you... though you could play with your sons."

"Play?" He raised an eyebrow at her, Lord Denethor wasn't a man to play with his children.

"Oh very well then, sit and watch me play with your sons." Lilla tugged on his hands, pulling him down onto the bench before she tumbled onto the grass to capture Faramir in a hug, whispering into his ear before the two burst into laughter.

Denethor watched as the two crawled, on hands and knees, towards Boromir who was kicking a ball back and forth with one of the guards, who could well see the two sneaking up behind his young charge.

Lilla motioned for Faramir to stop and then using her fingers counted to three. On the third count the pair leapt towards Boromir, tackling him to the ground showing him no mercy as they tickled him.

"Stop! Stop!" He shouted, "Fara! Lilla! Stop it!"

"Never!" Lilla laughed, continuing to tickle his stomach. Faramir, however, stopped and looked back and forth between Boromir and Lilla before...

"Go!" Boromir yelled and fought back against Lilla, him and Faramir pushing her to the ground. Boromir laughed as Lilla squirmed on the grass, trying to push her young attackers away.

Denethor's eyes narrowed, he didn't want his sons commanding all of Lilla's attention but eventually the two boys turned on each other and Lilla got up and returned to the bench.

"That dress was dreadfully expensive." Denethor said, looking at the dress he had bought her and which now had a grass stained skirt, "And now it is ruined."

"I'm sorry." She said in a completely unapologetic tone "But the boys and I have so much fun together."

"You spend more time with my sons than with me."

"Does that bother you, my Lord?" She asked, eyes wide with innocence.

"Yes it does bother me. You. Are. Mine." He growled, taking one of her hands in his.

Lilla appeared taken aback by his forcefulness, "I did not realise you to be so possessive."

"Only of what is rightfully mine, which you are and your father is quite worried for you." His eyes glinted as she tried to pull away, "I know of those long talks after you take your leave in the evenings, I am not quite so blind as you think."

"He...he just wants to make sure I'm happy." Lilla tried to explain, "For a long time I was his only child, Aemyr is ten years younger than I and my sisters even more so....he wants.... my happiness."

"And are you happy? Any woman in your situation would be."

"Yes....I...I am happy."

"You are also afraid." It was not a question and she nodded in response, fiddling with a strand of hair.

"Good." He said, gently stroking her cheek. "It wouldn't do for you to be too bold."

"Why me?" She whispered, eyes half closed.

"Because there is something about you that is too good for anyone else, it is as though you were made just for me and that means no one else can have you."

"Oh, I...I see." Lilla's voice was a little shaky and she turned her eyes back to the two children still playing together.

"And are you mine?"

"Yes. Yes, I am....all, all yours."

"Good."

The two lapsed into silence as Lilla contemplated her future, bound to a man who was showing to be incredibly possessive and despite the warm, afternoon sun she shivered.

"My..._love_, you are not cold are you?" Denethor asked, still staring at her face as had become his habit "It would not do for you to catch a chill before the wedding."

Lilla shook her head, "No...No, I'm fine. I..." Lilla thought her next words carefully, it seemed the rest of her life would be spent attempting to please this sombre man, "I'm just a little anxious about the wedding."

"Do not worry. You shall soon become accustomed to my presence."

Lilla stifled a sigh as she turned her gaze back to her future step-sons, enjoying their childhood and she wished that for a moment she could recapture hers.

_

So....yeah, I went there. I'll be really surprised if anyone actually really reads Denethor stuff.

I quite like this one despite the fact that Denethor has always been stank ass and I've never really liked him but I love Faramir so I want him to have a happy childhood.

Yes, so....next time, will probably be an Eomer or Faramir OC.

REVIEW!

Vanilla Bean CEO


End file.
